Will I Ever See Them Again?
by Dany T
Summary: When Alice and Edward are killed the Volturi kidnap Bella and make her a sex slave warning:rape abuse and strong language 1st chappy is 1 giant horribly done lemon sorry!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does (P.S. did ya'll know she's a Mormon?)**_

Will I ever see them again?

"NOO!" I watched as Edward and Alice were swept down the drain, like they were dust. It's all my fault, if only I had moved to Jacksonville with Renee when she offered, but no of course I had to be stubborn Bella and stay with Edward so a year later the Volturi could kill my mate, and my best friend RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Aro stared at me then said with the cruelest note in his voice that I had ever heard "Bella listen to me now or you will be hurt, your mate is dead, so your shield doesn't work anymore, and it never will again. You will become a sex slave to the Volturi, whenever you are wished to be used for sexual pleasure; you will be taken to the bondage room and be tortured and fucked. Alec will take you first, and we have had bdsm used toys brought here and the entire Volturi will watch and join in as we wish. Alec you may begin" Fear overtook me as it dawned upon me that I was going to be raped endlessly when I felt Alec suddenly smack me. Hard. "PAY ATTENTION BITCH!" I flinched. I mean, seriously what the hell is his problem? "Good now listen, Jane and Heidi will help with the pain, you know they'll generate it, and then Demetri will fuck your dirty slut of a mouth, while Felix fucks your ass, and I fuck your pussy. Is this clear, _scum_?" When I opened my mouth to speak he slapped me again "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK SLUT! NOD YES OR NO!" I nodded. Aro grinned. I tried to run. Alec caught me by my hair and I screamed when he pulled. Hard. AGAIN. Then almost the entire Volturi guard came over to torture me but first, my hair was gone chopped off in to a short pixie cut, my clothes were gone, and a leather collar placed around my neck and a ruby studded silver amulet was on it. "Do you know what it says scum?" Alec inquired. I shook my head no. "it says 'scum of the Volturi, I am not to be fed on, but I may pleasure any and all who with it without permission from my superiors who own me'" he grinned as my eyes widened at the end, then, Jane pulled out an electric wand, Heidi pulled out a freezing power water hose and indicated that the hose was for my breasts and the wand my clit, Alec, Demetri, and Felix all pulled out their dicks and they were huge! I knew then and there I would be bleeding by the time they were through and I was scared. Demetri positioned himself at my mouth, Felix at my ass and Alec my pussy, Heidi had the hose on "painful" (a/n just made that setting up pretend it's real ok keep reading) and Jane had the electric wand on "screamer" and had it positioned at my clit when Aro smiled Evilly and said "begin" I screamed as it all happened at once, Alec slammed in to me going at a humanly fast pace and I felt the blood leak from me, Felix did the same thing only it was worse and Demetri slammed in to my mouth while Heidi unleashed freezing cold water blasting painfully hard on my sensitive nipples, and that caused blood and Jane set the wand on my clit, and it wasn't even pleasurable! "Fuck. She's. So. Tight." Grunted Felix "Same. Here" Alec just barely manages to get it out. "You guys are missing out she's the best in her mouth mmmm." Demetri grinned "who. Fucking. Cares. Demetri. This. Is. still. Amazing." Felix said "agreed." Alec and Demetri chimed. Jane and Heidi just laughed "Ha! You guys are a bunch of horny sissy's we're just glad to make her scream" all three came inside of me "swallow it slut" Demetri commanded. I did. Then I started crying. Everyone just laughed and left me there to die, they had several visitors in between that time who used me, each one worse than the last, then as I succumbed to the blackness I just barely got out "Edward I love you." When I woke up in…heaven I guess it was? I saw Edward and Alice "see I told you you were an angel Edward!" I laughed then I turned to Alice "so how good are the malls here?" I asked. She gasped then giggled but she looked at Edward and said. "Well I guess I'll give you to a moment alone then!" she left quickly and I turned around and ran in to Edwards embrace! "Bella?" "Hmm?" "I love you too"

**The end**


End file.
